sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Winchester
| cityofbirth = Barrow-in-Furness | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1997-1999 | youthclubs = Carlisle United | years = 1999-2001 2001-2003 2003-2019 | clubs = Carlisle United Union Town Banks City | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Jonathan Alan Winchester (born May 12, 1981) is an English former professional footballer who played most of his professional career in St. Gregory. He played as a central and attacking midfielder, most notably for Banks City, where he spent 16 years, 12 of them as club captain. Early life Winchester was born in Barrow-in-Furness, a small town in the county of Cumbria in northern England. He was born to an English father, Alan, and a Scottish mother, Laura. Club career Carlisle United After being turned away by the Newcastle United Academy, Winchester was accepted by Carlisle United, with whom he signed a professional deal in 1999. He played two seasons for the club, but was not re-signed when his contract expired following the 2000-01 season. Union Town At the recommendation of his agent, Winchester traveled to St. Gregory in 2001 and met with representatives from Independence, Union Town and Zane Hills. He accepted Union Town's offer of a three-year contract and made his debut for the club on the opening day of the 2001-02 League A season. Banks City In January 2003, Union Town sold Winchester to Banks City. In the 2015 SGFA Cup Final against FC Chapman, Winchester earned and then converted a penalty to give City a 1-0 lead. The match would go into extra time after Chapman twice rallied from one-goal deficits, and they went on to win 3-2 despite Winchester having a chance to equalize in the dying seconds and send the match to a penalty shootout. Winchester scored City's opening goal of 2016-17 at Rivergate on October 3, 2016, but Washington Méndez's own goal in the final minutes meant City had to settle for a 1-1 draw. He recorded five goals and four assists in 2016-17, but missed the final eight games of the season after suffering a hamstring injury during warm-ups for an April 1, 2017 encounter at Bonneville Juniors. Winchester returned for the 2017-18 season opener against Starrs County on September 30 and repeated his feat from the previous season of scoring his side's first goal, helping City to a 3-2 home win. While Winchester's playing time was limited due to recurring injuries and Brayden Carey's arrival at the club that summer, Winchester still managed four goals – including a brace in a losing effort at Wanderers on October 28 – and seven assists. With rumors of his retirement circling as the season drew to a close, Winchester announced that he would return for 2018-19 to help mentor the club's young midfielders, and then retire at the end of that season. He appeared as a substitute in City's final game of the 2018-19 campaign, a 1-1 draw at home against Rivergate on May 11, 2019, where he received a three-minute standing ovation, causing the end of the match to be delayed. He announced his retirement from competitive football after the game. Category:Player pages Category:Banks City F.C. players Category:Union Town F.C. players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:Retired players Category:People from England